


start of something new

by blacktreecle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fanart, High School Musical AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktreecle/pseuds/blacktreecle
Summary: "The world looks so much brighter / with you by my side."(Dimitri, Claude, and a fateful night of karaoke.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	start of something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikerkudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikerkudo/gifts).

> this is a treat for the FE3H Holiday Exchange! dimiclaude high school musical AU for strikerkudo, because the moment i read that in your requests i HAD to draw it. thank you so much for the inspiration, and i hope you enjoy this! have a wonderful holiday season~

[Claude and Dimitri standing beside one another, blushing and smiling and singing into microphones. They've never met until this evening, and neither of them expected nor desired to sing karaoke with a stranger. But it isn't so bad now that they're here. In fact, it feels so right. It feels like the start of something new.]


End file.
